Frozen
The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen : For the Disney character contest. Inspired by Elsa. Banner/reference by reverb. Owned by Verglas, Wolves allowed me to have her on this thread. Lyrics from the song “Let it go”. This page is a scroller, scroll down to see more of this character. Appearance see reference A regal dragoness will undoubtedly catch one's eye if they were to visit the Ice Kingdom. Sure, she may appear at first like any IceWing, but the way she stands, the confidence with flickers of uncertainty in her eyes. It's Frozen, queen of the IceWings. Displaying auroras of deep and light colors upon her delicate, cold scales. You notice a deeply coloured, regal looking IceWing walking the streets, often wearing a sad or determined face, it would be Frozen. Frozen's body build resembles a typical icewing, apart for her slightly stubby horns and her long spines. Her main scale colour is a sea-aqua blue, fading into a lighter colour at the tip of her snout, and the end of her tail. Her spines, horns crest and wings are a deep blue, like the bottom of the ocean. Even though her colours slightly resemble a seawing, her powers don't. Her underscales are an ice-white, with a small hint of blue and cream mixed in. At the end of her front legs, a dark blue colour fades in at the half-mark of her legs, looking very handsome, blue because the cold of her power ruins her feet. Her eyes are a cream colour, very light, almost the same colour as her underscales. Her wings are the most interesting part of her. On the top-side, just a royal blue colour, but on the bottom is a flurry of snowflakes, dancing and flying all over the underside of her wings. They are a snow white colour, matching her underscales. These resemble her epic power to shoot ice and snow out of her talons. Her talons are the same colour as her spines. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Personality Frozen has a mixed personality, and is usually very guarded. Here are some aspects that are common with her: * moderately depressed * strong, different than other females * confident * protective * regretful * very reserved * regal * traumatized at young age * when she was a teenager, she was emotionally unstable Her personality shifted when she was transitioning to adulthood. Her traumatizing childhood had huge affects on her, leaving her reclusive, insecure, emotionally unstable, anxious, and depressed. Having all those emotions build up, she had to let them go (ooh pun). She has a strong desire to protect her kingdom from things that happened to her. She is compassionate, leaving the past behind her later on in her royalty. She is a confidant female dragon, idle of all icewings. Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway History In the Ice kingdom, Princess Frozen has the power to create and freeze ice and snow, and her younger sister Grace loves to play with her. When Frozen accidentally hits Grace on the head with her powers and almost kills her, their parents take them to trolls that save Grace's life and make her forget her sister's ability. Frozen returns to the castle and stays reclusively in her room with fear of hurting Grace with her increasing power. Their parents die when their ship sinks into the ocean, and three years later Frozen's coronation forces her to open her castle gates to celebrate with the people. Grace meets Prince Fang at the party and immediately falls in love and decides to marry him. But Frozen doesn't approve, loses control of her powers. Frozen flees to the mountain and Grace teams up with the peasant Kristoff, his reindeer Sven, and an unusual icewing, Snowman to seek out Frozen. They find her in her icy castle and she accidentally hits Grace in the heart. Kristof desperately tries to save her, and Fang tries to kill her. When Frozen finds Grace, they hug, and Grace unfreezes, showing that their true love lies between siblings. Frozen continues as being Queen, ruling the ice kingdom with care, compassion and regalness. Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door Let it go (go, go, go go, go go, go go, go, go, go go) Abilities Frozen has all the typical icewing abilities, frostbreath, can withstand cold, etc. But her main power, is the ability to shoot ice and snow out of her front talons. Frozen, princess of the ice kingdom and heir to the throne, hatched with the ability to create and control ice and snow with her talons. As a dragonet, she uses her abilities to create a winter wonderland to play in with her younger sister and best friend, Princess Grace. It all went downhill from then. Her powers have good and bad sides, leaving her to decide if they are a gift, or burden for Frozen. Her powers are how she got her name, because she Froze everything. It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free Relationships Grace (aka Anna): Frozen loves her sister, despite her happy personalities and annoying nature. Grace supports Frozen in her powers, and is one of her only encouragements. After Grace accidentally froze herself, it showed that Frozen and Grace had a life-empowering relationship, saving Grace’s life. Frozen still feels guilty about the spine that she froze white when the two played as dragonets. Frozen thinks Grace is the only good thing about her adult life as queen. Mother: Frozen never knew much about her mother, as she was only 4 when her parents perished. Frozen’s mother was always supportive and caring for both her children, helping Frozen cope with her impeccable power. Father: Again, Frozen didn’t really know her father. She loved him, and he loved her, but he was always out doing “king stuff” to really help Frozen along with her mental and physical challenges. Kristof: Frozen approves of Grace’s boyfriend, seeing that he saved Grace’s life. She thinks he is a funny, caring and silly dragon, matching Grace’s personality. She loves the way that he has a pet Reindeer, instead of eating it, he uses it for entertainment and labour, a much more fitting purpose for Sven. The two are quite close friends, satisfied with each other. Sven: Frozen loves the large reindeer, which Kristof uses for entertainment and labour purposes. She thinks he is extremely useful with carrying bags, and every item you can think of, saving Kristof the load. She thinks he has lots of emotion for an animal, and loves when he entertains the palace. Snowman (Olaf): Snowman is an... Interesting character in Frozen’s PoV. His stupid natures and his funny songs charm the queen, leaving the two inseparable. In Grace’s perspective, Snowman is the life of her, always hanging around with her and Kristof. Snowman is always cheering Frozen up, and she loves him for that. Fang (Hans): Frozen thinks the sky/ice hybrid is a horrible brute. He almost killed her sister, Grace. She wants him to die in a horrible way, making her hate on SkyWings grow larger. she thinks Fang is a child of Satin, made to make her and her sister depressed. Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand and here I stay Let the storm rage on Gallery Frozen.png|infobox ‹ ◍ ◍ ◍ Code by EchoTheGekko ◍ ◍ ◍ › Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Government Official)